


Life's Strong Will

by Inquisitor_emi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, bear with me I swear, this is a really really crackish pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: (Originally posted on FF.NET). Loosely based on Outlander. Evie Frye was getting married soon and moving to India with her beloved when an accident sends her back in time to a time of turmoil for the Brotherhood. Stuck in 1776 and with no option of returning home, Evie must join forces with Connor Kenway and help him take down the Templar in North America. Will Evie ever be able to return home though?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Outlander. They belong to their respective owners, please support the official releases.
> 
> This already posted on FF.NET, however, I will be posting on here as well. I'll get it fully updated to the point its at probably by Sunday night. Enjoy!

Prologue

_BANG!_

This mission truly proved to be more annoying than productive for Evie Frye.

A sharp pain hit Evie as she ran across the rooftop. She cringed and continued on, her pace slower than it was before. Reaching up, she held her shoulder and felt the red liquid cascade from the wound to her palm. This Blighter was a good shot, she had to admit, even if he was following her from a considerable distance. Evie let out a shaky breath of pain as she came to the edge of the building.

This mission was supposed to be simple, at least according to Jayadeep anyway. There had been information about another Piece of Eden, or rather, a rumor about one. It had fallen into Templar hands and Evie's mission was to scout out the area and to see if there truly was a Piece of Eden there.

Turns out, this rumor was just as viable as many of the rumors Charles Dickens had heard for his Ghost club.

She braced herself and stopped at the edge, looking around quickly for the next building to launch her zip line. Approximately, the next building was 121 meters away, or so she could judge. She reaches out with her zip line launcher and it shot out of her gauntlet.

"You won't get from us Frye!" The Blighter called out and Evie heard another bullet out off.

_We'll see about that._ Evie thought smugly. Letting go of her injured shoulder, Evie leapt forward towards the zip line, taking a chance. Perhaps Jacob was rubbing off on her...a little more than she would've wanted. With her good hand, she grasped hold of the zip line and slid down. The wind current around her increased and in the distance, she could hear thunder rumbling. She hold onto it for long with one hand, so she reached up with her bloody hand and grabbed it. It became harder to hold though, the blood making the line slippery.

_I won't be able to hold on for much longer. I need to land..._ Evie thought as she found herself looking at the ground. Not too far away was a cart of leaves. Evie smiled to herself, perfect.

_BANG!_

Evie's eyes grew and suddenly felt herself falling to the ground. The zip line had been shot through and was collapsing along with her. She had underestimated these group of Blighters this time.

She grit her teeth and luckily the large pile of leaves cushioned her fall. Never did Evie feel more thankful for a pile of leaves than she did now. However, her bullet wound to the shoulder disagreed with her. Pain shot through it again and Evie groaned loudly.

"Shit." Evie cursed as she held the wound again. Miss Nightingale would be glaring at her all night once the wounded assassin showed up at her doorstep, a motherly glare of course. One she hadn't seen since she was taken from grandmother to be trained by her father. Evie let out a deep breath and then forced herself out of the pile of leaves. She let out a choked cough, she inhaled the slight rotting stench of leaves.

She let out a huff as she stumbled down the street, looking for any Rooks that could aid her to getting to their good doctor. The thunder growled in distance and she could feel the first little raindrops dripping down onto her nose. Evie ignored the quiet gasps of passerbyers on the street when they saw the blood coming from her shoulder and dripping down onto the ground, mixing in with the raindrops. Honestly, she was used to the gaping of the people in London, after all, she stood out among the ladies of this society.

After walking about three blocks, Evie started to feel sluggish and her head dizzy from the blood-loss. It seemed as though there were no Rooks in sight. Evie bit her lower lip and her face scrunched up in indignation. _What is the point of these Rooks when they're never around when you need them?_ Evie growled in her head as she continued down the street until she spotted an empty carriage. Her spirits raised when she saw this and walked sluggishly over to the carriage. Grabbing hold of the side, she pulled herself up slowly and bit back cries of pain before settling down onto the seat with the reins.

Taking a deep breath, she activated her Second Sight and the world turned grey all around her. There was no one with any particular colors that would suggest any hostility towards her. Deactivating it, Evie took up the reigns and the horses walked on forward at a normal pace. She slammed down the reins and the horses took off at an intense pace, maneuvering through the streets as Evie desired. She was in Westminster and had to cross a bridge over the Thames and go through some streets to the Lambeth Asylum. She could make it there within five minutes if she kept the carriage going at an accelerated rate.

As long as no one got in her way that is.

Evie slammed down the reigns and managed to get to the bridge between Lambeth and Westminster before she heard more gunshots from behind. Evie growled under breath as she activated her Second Sight again. This time, everything was fuzzy, the carriages and people were distorted, stretching or shrinking and almost spinning strangely. Was this because of the blood loss? She had never seen this before.

More gunshots rang out and Evie slammed down the reins, causing the horse to rush forward, crossing over the bridge. Blighters called out to Evie, their insults and their threats to bash her head in, all of this was normal to the Frye. She couldn't turn to shoot back though, that shoulder was still bleeding.

"Keep going girls!" Evie encouraged the horses, hoping they understood the urgency of the situation. Then, something slammed into the side of the carriage and Evie clutched tightly onto the reins tightly. She turned to glare at the person who slammed into her, that same blighter who shot her earlier and got a better look at him.

Some of the Blighter's front teeth her knocked out which gave him an unsettling smirk and scruffy dark brown hair, he extended his handgun over at her. Evie said nothing in return and swung her own carriage, to hit the Blighter's own, rocking him off balance. His pistol fell out of his hand and Evie couldn't help but smirk at her small victory.

"You bloody bitch!" The Blighter shouted at her, his toothy smirk turning into a scowl.

Evie responded with nothing and turned her head forward only to see a stopped carriage in the middle of the road. Her eyes grew wide as she looked between the Blighter carriage and the stalled carriage in the middle of the road, she was trapped. Except for...her eyes fell to the water below over the side of the bridge.

In a split second, Evie made a decision. She released the reins, slid over to the passenger seat of the carriage then jumped from it. It wasn't the best decision Evie had ever made...it would likely result in her death…

_At least these Templar's minions...didn't get to me._ Evie thought as the air around her choked at her as she fell. _I'm sorry...Jacob...Jayadeep…_

Evie didn't even feel herself touch the water.

_Evie brushed at her unkempt hair while staring into the mirror and hummed to herself. Since the train had stopped for the night, it was easier for her to stare at the mirror. Outside, the station was silent, no one was waiting for a train to come since it was evening. There were lights from inside the station._

_Tonight, Jayadeep was going to take her out for a stroll in Westminster and especially in the Royal Gardens. Evie always did want to see the gardens and being knighted by the Queen of Britain had its benefits. And, it appeared that it would be a beautiful night tonight, the stars glimmered against the night sky with the moon omnipresent beside them. Not a cloud in sight._

_No business would interfere with this nice night, Evie would personally make sure of that if she had too._

_Humming, she stopped brushing and flicked her wrist, revealing her trusty hidden blade hidden within the gauntlet. Of course, she wouldn't take her gauntlet, it would stand out with the simple dress she was wearing tonight and knew hidden blades would be better since she could wear them on her belt. No one would be the wiser...probably except Jayadeep, he was probably expecting something like this._

_Evie then started to braid her hair into a side braid when she heard a loud cry outside. She frowned at the noise and stopped half braid to investigate._

_She slide open the door from the train car to find Jacob pinned to the ground by a man...in a white hood. It was a gigantic man who towered over her younger twin with what looked like a...tomahawk aimed at him. Jacob had an open wound on his arm, likely from the tomahawk striking him earlier. Jacob's top hat had been thrown off to the side as well. There wasn't a scratch on the mystery man though. He had likely caught Jacob off guard._

_Jacob was obviously caught off guard, but had his cane held up quickly to block the oncoming attack. The cane and tomahawk collided with a loud CRACK!_

_"_ _Evie, dear sweet sister! I could use some assistance!" Jacob called out to the elder twin. He was continually pushed against the tomahawk wielding man. Evie drew a couple of knives out from her belt and tossed them at the stranger._

_Suddenly, the figure froze and turned their head to face her. She couldn't see his face clearly through the lighting of the station. He jumped off of Jacob to seemly avoid the knives hurtling towards him. Evie held her breath as the knives appeared to pass through him._

_The figure lifted his head a little, enough for Evie to observe an amused smile on his lips. Then, the figure seemed to flicker out of existence, no trace of him left beyond. Evie gaped at the spot where the man stood in silence, Jacob doing the same._

_"_ _What the hell was…?" Jacob exclaimed, baffled by this._

_"_ _...I don't know." Evie admitted openly. Was it some sort of ghost? No, it should've been able to hold Jacob down let alone wound him...right?_

_Her twin got back to his feet and examined the gash left behind on his arm. Jacob gave a frustrated grunt before shaking his head._

_"_ _Well...that certainly a strange experience...but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a ghost." Jacob deduced as he walked over to his discarded top hat. He put it back on his head with a frown._

_Evie figured Jacob was half right on that. She walked over to check on the gash herself. A real weapon had slashed at his flesh, there was no denying that. Her eyes then darted about and spotted her fallen knives. Jacob watched as his elder sister bent down to reclaim her knives and scratched his head._

_"_ _There's not even blood on these…" Evie muttered as she examined them. She looked over to her brother. "And you didn't manage to hit him did you?"_

_Jacob shook his head. "No...I came upon him peeping in on you dear sister. He was just standing there watching your window and I knew it wasn't Greenie. Too tall…"_

_"_ _And too big." Evie finished and sighed. That mystery man was like a giant compared to Jayadeep._

_"_ _I went to approach him, but it was like he knew I was there. He spun around and attacked me, I didn't even know the bloody bastard!" Jacob continued on with a huff. His eyes grew serious though, something Evie wasn't used to. "Evie, he was fast...like assassin fast."_

_Evie frowned. "An assassin? How could that be? We should have known about his presence before this encounter."_

_"_ _Well, the whole phasing through things, I'm fairly sure, is not something we can do. Not unless we assassins found one of those silly Pieces of Eden that could do that." Jacob said with a gruff voice. Jacob had never enjoyed finding or dealing with the Pieces of Eden like Evie did._

_Evie rolled her eyes at him. "The Pieces of Eden aren't silly. They are very valuable to us dear little brother."_

_It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes at her. Then something occurred to Evie. The man trying to catch a glimpse at her, freezing at hearing her name and so on. She said, "...he stopped when you said my name and he smiled at me."_

_"_ _Seems like you might have a stalker…" Jacob replied back with his arms folded across his chest. "We should report to Greenie."_

_God, Jacob was sounding reasonable now, it seems he had matured a little after this past year. Evie supposed it was due to his own adventures of taking down Templars and her yelling at him about in the end. Jacob had made some severe mistakes during his takeover of London streets. Evie felt a swell of pride for her young brother as she nodded in return._

 


	2. The Past

Chapter 1

The Past

 

Everything felt cold. The ground, the air, everything around her felt so cold. But the ground below her felt soft...like snow. Snow…? That didn't seem right. There were footsteps coming toward her...the steps were slow at first, but then sped up, likely when they came towards her.

"H-Hurry! Go-Go get Connor! That lady looks injured!" A little girl called out and she heard someone scrambling away. The snow crunched underneath the retreating figure's feet.

She could hear a young girl calling out to her and someone shook her. The warm hand shocked her and her eyes shot open from the contact. She lurched forward from her laying position and gasped loudly. She inhaled too quickly and burst into a violent cough, the cold air catching her off guard. What was going on? Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Shouldn't she have landed in water…?

She looked around at her surroundings. This appeared to be a forest, the trees were tall and numerous.

Evie turned her head to look toward the girl. The girl had been shocked by the jolting woman and tumbled back, landing in the snow. Her dress was simple, nothing like the Victorian dress of London, with an apron over her dress and dark hair. She looked very young, almost 10 maybe? Evie was reminded of one of the children she would save from horrible labor conditions. She looked incredibly frightened by the sight of this strange woman lying in the snow. And...Likely the wound too.

She checked the wound and found it had stopped bleeding. Was this due to the temperature?

"W-Who are you?" Evie turned her attention to the girl, who now spoke bravely. "Who hurt you? One of those Redcoats?"

Redcoats. What was she talking about? And her accent...it wasn't British. Evie gave her a confused, but tired expression. "Redcoats…? What are you talking about…?"

Evie suddenly felt very light-headed, the area she was in was spinning. Where was she? Why did this little girl say "Redcoats" of all things? Evie rubbed her head as she laid back down into the snow.

"Where am I…?" Evie grumbled, miserable by this experience. She looked over to the girl.

The fear in the other's eyes made Evie cringed. Guilt stabbed into her and she slowly sat up. Evie hadn't meant to scare the other, she was just frustrated by her current predicament. It wasn't right to take it out on the girl, especially since she sent her friends to get help. Evie softened her expression at the other and held her hand out to the other, trying to be friendly.

_You will make a good mother Evie. I see the way you are around Clara and the others. They look up to you and adore you._ She could imagine Jayadeep's smile in her mind's eye as this repeated in her head.

"I'm terribly sorry for frightening you little one. My name is Evie...Mir. What's your name and could you tell me where we are?"

A lie, but not a true lie. She was to be Mrs. Jayadeep Mir within a month or so. The little girl blinked and looked back and forth between the woman and her hand. The little brown haired girl took it gently. Her fingers seemed so small on Evie's own, it made a true smile bloom on her lips.

"Ma-Maria! I live with my mother, w-we just moved onto the Davenport Homestead a few months ago. Connor brought us here, he has been very nice to mother and I." Evie could see the other's eyes light up at the mention of this Connor. Is this what Jayadeep was talking about with children back in London?

Davenport Homestead. Evie froze though when the girl mentioned that name. There was no way.

Evie kept herself composed, there was no need to panic. She couldn't panic in front of Maria right now. The Frye twin asked hesitantly, "Maria...what year is it?"

The awe in her eyes seemed to vanish and Maria peered back at her suspiciously. Evie held in her nervousness as she awaited her answer, but she feared it most of all. Redcoats. Davenport Homestead. Her brain could only jump to one conclusion.

"It's 1776 in-in the year of our lord ma'am." Maria stuttered out as she looks at Evie in silently.

Dread filled the Frye twin as she lets this sink in. She sunk down into the snow again and set her hand over her forehead. This couldn't be real. This couldn't really be happening, right? How was she in the past? Almost a hundred years into the past? This made absolutely no sense.

She let out a heavy sigh as she felt a wave of tiredness come over her. This was all too much for her to process. She laid down in the snow and Maria looked at her in concern. Evie's eyes fluttered shut

A man's voice called out and footsteps. "Maria?! What's going on? The others came to find me and-!"

The footsteps halted near her and Evie opened her eyes, fluttering open to stare up at an unfamiliar...attractive face. His gold eyes peered down at her with concern and astonishment, on the right side of his head was braided up with beads holding the braid together.

"Who…are you?" Evie mumbled at him and groaned. His lips formed a straight line in concern and their eye contact went from her's to her wound.

"Don't worry, Doctor White will help you. For now, I need to move you, get you somewhere else." The man didn't seem to answer her question as she felt his arms come around her body and scooped her up from the bone cold ground.

She felt warmth come over her as she rested against his chest. Who was this man…? Evie felt herself slip away into another sleep.

-

After picking up the woman, Connor led some of the homestead children back to their homes. Connor urged Maria to stay with him so they could talk about this strange woman. The woman was asleep, an occasional snore or mutter escaped from her lips. Jayadeep was the word that came out the most. She wasn't a peaceful sleeper it would seem. Someone dear to her perhaps. A fellow Assassin? Connor wondered as he heads to his Mentor's home where Doctor White and Achilles himself would wait for his return.

"Jacob…put that down…" The woman mumbled. He wondered briefly what this woman could be dreaming about. After that mumble, she seemed to stay quiet, her soft breathing felt…soothing to him.

Connor had been caught off guard when he saw the woman lying in the snow. Her clothes suggested that she may have been Assassin. It was not until he saw the silver symbol on her gauntlet that confirmed his suspicions. The same symbol that led him to Achilles some years ago.

Not only that…the gauntlet seemed rather…advanced compared to his own. She was an Assassin, but from where? If she was one of Aveline's trainees, the other would've sent word otherwise.

Something did seem off.

"Connor…? Will she be alright…?" Maria's voice carried up to her and he looked down to her. The girl gave him a look that made his heart melt a little. "Sh-She seemed really nice…but confused."

The Assassin raised his eyebrow at the younger. Confused? Connor smiled down at the little girl in reassurance. "Don't worry Maria, Doctor White will fix her up, he's a good doctor."

Achilles looked just as puzzled by her the moment Connor brought in this unconscious woman into the homestead. Doctor White was waiting beside the older man and looked up as Connor brought the woman inside.

"Bring her to the bedroom Connor, I will examine the wound." Connor nodded to the doctor and looked down to Maria.

"Stay here for the moment Maria. I will be right back to talk to you, alright?" Maria nodded and looked to Achilles. Achilles gave the young girl a smile before showing the little girl into the dining room of the mansion.

Connor then showed the doctor to the closest guest bedroom on the second floor. On the way up the stairs, a weapon fell from the woman's large coat and rolled down the stairs. Connor caught sight of an ivory and green cane lying at the bottom step and frowned. A cane? What an unusual weapon. The Native observed as he walked into the bedroom. What other weapons did she have on her? Connor set the woman down on the guest bed, she let out a soft groan. Doctor White set his bag by the nightstand and began to look for his medical items.

As she lay on the bed, Connor got a better look at the woman found in the snow. Freckles, those stood out the most, decorated both of her cheeks, along her nose, and some others on her forehead. She had an oval shaped face and thin pink lips. Strands of black hair were brushed against her face while the rest of her hair was a mess. It was half in a large braid and half loose, but that likely due to whatever happened during this fight that left her wounded and lying in the snow. Her eyes were closed, keeping him from seeing the color.

Simply put, she was beautiful.

Connor reached over and gingerly brushed some hair from her face, her skin felt smooth against his rough fingers. She seemed to relax against his touch. What was her name…? Why did the children find her in the forest lying in the snow? Where had she come from?

"Connor, I need to examine her wound. It stopped bleeding a while ago, but I would like to see how much I need to do." Doctor White's voice brought Connor out of his daze.

"Right. Give me one second doctor." Connor told him and pulled away from her face. He would wait to check for other weapons, they were likely underneath that coat. His reddened a little, he wouldn't invade her privacy like that.

He took hold of the arm with the gauntlet and unstrapped it from her arm. It was an intricately made, it seemed to double as a glove too. He gently pulled it off her arm and set her arm down back on the bed. Connor found the glove to be rather heavy.

"One of your associates Connor?" Doctor White questioned, curious.

Doctor White knew practically nothing about the Assassin-Templar War, but that symbol on her gauntlet was the same as the one of his robes. It was better that way.

"I believe so." Connor answered quietly and then turned to the doctor. "She is all yours doctor. Take care of her please."

The doctor said nothing but smiled in return before turning back to his patient. Connor turned toward the door and left the room. He walked down the stairs and picked up the ivory-green staff. It wasn't too heavy unlike the gauntlet. The handle of the cane depicted an ancient idol holding up some strange object while the rest of it was bright green. It did look like a useful blunt force weapon, like Connor's tomahawk.

In the dining room, Maria was eating a little sweet that Achilles provided for her. Connor gave a small smile to the young girl before looking over to his Mentor, who sat silently at the table. Connor sat down next to Maria as she nibbled at her sweet and Maria lit up the moment she saw the Assassin.

"Connor! Will Miss Evie b-be alright?" Maria inquired of the older man.

So her name was Evie.

"Doctor White is checking on her now. Did Miss Evie say anything else to you while I was coming?"

Maria looked up thoughtfully and then added. "I told you she seemed confused, right? She even asked me for the year, how queer, don't you think Connor? Everyone knows what year this it."

Connor nodded at this and then Maria looked over to the window. She jumped up from her seat in panic. "Oh! It's late! I should get back home! It's about time for supper!"

"I'll lead you to the door." Connor offered her and glanced back to his mentor. He set the gauntlet and cane down on the table while Maria was distracted. Achilles eyed the weapon and gauntlet with interest.

Maria agreed to this and Connor led her to the door, parting with the young girl there. Once Maria was off home, Connor wandered back into the dining room to find Achilles examining the gauntlet.

"Never seen a gauntlet like this before. It has the Hidden Blade, some sort of darts that I'd rather not touch, and some sort of other strange mechanism that I'd rather not touch." Achilles observed, the Hidden Blade had already flicked out of the safety of the gauntlet. He flicked it back in and observed the silver Assassin emblem on it.

"It's heavy too. Did you learn anything from Maria while I was with the doctor?" Connor questioned as he sat back down at the table.

Achilles looked to his apprentice tiredly and set the gauntlet down. "Said her name was Evie Mir. Nothin' she didn't already told you."

Connor nodded and sat back in the chair, picking up the cane. He examined it carefully and then twisted the top of the cane. The idol designed handle came off much to Connor's surprise and revealed a jagged, jade blade. Achilles seemed to smile faintly. "It seems there is more to this cane…like its user."

"Indeed…" Connor mused in agreement. She was beautiful, but deadly it would seem.

The Assassin glanced over to the stairs and listened for any sounds coming from the upstairs. Nothing, Evie was still asleep and Doctor White was doing his job. Her freckled face came to mind, the peaceful expression on her face as he touched her skin gently. What was she like? Was she like some of the women on the Homestead? Obviously, she had a soft spot for children, seeing as Maria seemed fond of her. He stared at the jagged blade and shook his head. More importantly, why was she here? She was an Assassin, but why hadn't she sent some sort of correspondence ahead of time? Was she one of Aveline's? No, she had a British accent from what she had managed to say to him through the pain.

He set the cane-sword down on the table and stood up. He needed a moment to himself to process all of this. Crossing the room, he grabbed his bow and arrow that was off to the side of the room, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Where are you goin'? You should be here when your guest wakes up." Achilles reminded Connor, tapping his cane against the ground.

Connor responded dryly and started for the backdoor. "I am going hunting...I need to clear my mind."

Achilles nodded and shut his eyes. The Mentor didn't say anything as Connor opened the backdoor and left the house.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 2

Meeting

 

A faint rush of wind brushed against her face as she felt herself waking up. Evie's eyes fluttered open and reached up to rub her eyes. The room was quiet and a little cold, she turned to see the window was cracked open a little bit. The rush of wind did feel a little nice against her face, the rest of her body was covered with heavy sheets. Evie looked to her bare hands and arms, her clothes were gone it would seem. She pushed the sheets down and revealed her upper half bandaged. So a doctor had looked over her…

Where was she…?

Then, she remembered and Evie groaned softly, slamming her head down on the pillow. It was 1776, she was in the Americas before it was America. She rested her hand on her forehead as she stared at the ceiling in silence. Honestly, she thought that all of this was a dream.

"None of this is possible." Evie muttered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

But this was the situation and Evie was going to have to live with it. After all, she had already lied to the little girl Maria earlier about her name. And besides the lie, where else could Evie go?

If this was really the Davenport Homestead, then this was one of the only safe havens for Assassins left in the Americas. The closest one from here was New Orleans and Evie was clearly in no shape to be going anywhere. She was going to have to keep up this lie.

_ How do I justify this? Would telling anyone here the truth really bring any harm? _ Evie wondered as she brushed some of her stray hairs out of her face.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated. 1776, Connor Kenway was in charge of the small Assassin Brotherhood in North America. He was the son of the Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway and a Native woman Kaniehtí:io or Ziio.

Maria had said his name to the children who left to find an adult. A tall, large man in white robes had come rushing, his face was obscured by a white hood. A man that hadn't answered her question. So that was Connor Kenway.

She glanced over to the nightstand and saw that her cloak and other garments had been folded neatly and left there. Evie then glanced out of the window and a smile graced her lips. Honestly, Evie could go for a long run right about now. Evie threw the blankets off herself and swung her legs to help her stand up. The ground was cold and sent a barrage of shivers through her body.

She then picked up her clothing and began to dress herself. Once dressed, she walked over to a mirror off to the side of the room. Her hair was down and in a complete mess, her wavy hair needed to be tamed, but she wasn't sure where to find a brush. To improvise, Evie grabbed a hair tie and tied it into a long, messy ponytail. This would at least keep her hair from obscuring her face.

"My weapons are gone…they must have them somewhere secure around the mansion." Evie muttered to herself. She contemplated searching for her missing weapons, but then found herself glancing out the window.

She could see trees, some close to the mansion. She could easily open up this window and leap over to the closest tree branch, grabbing onto it. Instead, Evie wandered out of the room and into the hallway. There were three other rooms upstairs, all of them probably had some sort of significance to the assassins who lived here. Evie wondered if there was some sort of balcony she could jump from and activated her second sight.

In the room at the end of the hallway on the right, there was a door leading to the outside onto a balcony. With a smile, Evie walked into the said room and strolled over to the door. She opened it and felt the gentle, cool breeze brush against her freckled face. This air felt different compared to the air she would inhale in London, it felt fresher. She inhaled this fresh hair with a smile.

"It's so different…better than breathing in all that smoke from the factories." Evie muttered as she closed the door and walked to the front end of the balcony.

Crawley had fresh air too, before some factories started to spring up throughout the city. She remembered the days when her grandmother would take her and Jacob on a walk through the outskirts. The trees weren't as tall as the trees she could see beyond this balcony, but she and Jacob still managed to climb those smaller trees as children. They would race up branches to see who would reach the top first. Sometimes Jacob would win and sometimes she would win. They would keep tallies on the base of the tree they would frequently climb the most, they were always competitive even as children.

Evie rested her arms on the balcony and stared into the distance in silence. She could picture her young brother now, he would stand beside her and would probably staring at these trees before turning to her with a wink.

_ "I'll race you to the tallest one Eves."  _ That's probably what Jacob would say.

Her heart was heavy now at the thought of her brother. He and Jayadeep would've noticed her disappearance by now and were probably frantically searching for her all over the city. But that was over a hundred years in the future…she was stuck in the past and they would never find her in 1869 London. Evie shut her eyes and let out a sigh as another breeze brushed past her. What could she do? She had no idea how she got in the past in the first place and she would have no idea how to return to her time.

_ I need to dwell on this more.  _ Evie thought as she reopened her eyes and pulled her hood over 

her head. Spotting a nearby branch, she jumped onto the balcony's railings and moved toward the branch, easily jumping onto the branch. Evie could tell it was a steady branch as she landed onto it, there was no sound of it cracking. She smiled confidently as she went forward, pressing against the tree, moving around the tree, and landing perfectly on the next branch.

Moving like a cat, she ran across the branch and hopped onto the next tree, in what appeared to be in-between a tree that looked like it was split in half. She placed the palm of her hands on the side of the tree trunk and pushed herself forward to the next tree.

_ I'm stuck in the past…I know of what happened in the past as well. I know that Connor Kenway becomes a master assassin that almost single-handedly brings the Assassin Brother of North America out from the ashes. I can't interfere with that…in fact, I could be asset in that.  _ Evie thought as she continued along the trees. She stopped on a tree that appeared to be taller than other trees around her.  _ I helped bring down Starrick and I helped take London back from the Blighters. Officially, even in this time period, I have more experience in taking down the Templar than Connor does. I can aid him. _

Truly, there was nothing else she could do at this point. Evie had always read about history. There was something about being in the American Revolution, becoming a part of history, felt rather…thrilling to Evie. Evie grinned as she stared into the distance.

Then, she heard a loud growl and Evie looked down below her to see…a bear. Evie stiffened at seeing the bear wandering around on the ground. Evie had never seen a bear in real life, sure, she had stared at them in photos in many books, but never saw one in real life. Evie held her breath in surprise and looked down at the black bear curiously. It was…huge…!

"And beautiful…" Evie mumbled as she stared at the majestic creature.

She stared at the bear as it wander around the forest floor, probably looking for some food. Evie continued to follow the bear along the trees. Then, she looked up to see someone in the next tree, staring down at said bear. White hood and huge stature, it had to be Connor. He had a bow with an arrow drawn, pointed down at the bear. He appeared to be hunting.

Evie watched him with interest as he pointed the arrow down. She had never seen anyone hunting before, so this was fascinating to her. She peered at Connor close as he released the arrow and the arrow flew. The tip of the arrow pierced the bear's hide and the bear howled in pain, but it hadn't fallen yet. It staggered a bit briefly. He put his bow back around his back and he flicked his wrists, his hidden blades were ready to taste blood.

He jumped down from the tree and impaled his hidden blades into the bear's back. The bear had fallen underneath Connor's blades and appeared to be dead now, its huge body had breathed its last. Evie felt a pang of sympathy for the creature, but this was how they got their meat and pelts after all.

She watched as he began to skin the bear and she heard him say something. Evie craned her neck and tried to listen to what the male assassin was saying, but she found she couldn't understand him. He was speaking in another language.  _ Perhaps the language of his people? Perhaps he is honoring the kill he just made?  _ Evie theorized in her mind as he skinned the corpse. He was very precise and very skilled in the art of hunting. His hands were soaked in the animal's blood now as he finished skinning it. Evie's eyes went from his hands to the bow and quiver of arrows on his back, she had always wanted to shoot an arrow, but never had the chance.

In her time, bow and arrows were unneeded now, they had throwing knives. Throwing knifes were very effective in taking out Blighters and Templar alike. But Evie was always curious about the use of the bow and arrow, among the many things she was curious about. Would he be willing to teach her?

"You can come down now, there is no danger." Evie was startled by his calm voice. His body was still turned to her, kneeling over the skeleton of the bear.

A smile graced her lips. "I was never in real danger."

"Your weapons are still with my mentor, Achilles." He stood up as he spoke and turned to face her, the blood of the bear was still on his hands. "Staying on higher ground was smart though. You seem to have a natural talent for tree running."

"My brother and I liked to climb trees when we were younger. It always turned into a competition for us." Evie explained with a fond look. She glanced down at the ground and felt at her bandages underneath her clothes.

Was it too early to be doing stunts like this? Then again, it didn't look too far down in comparison to other falls she's made from buildings in London or Crawley. Connor must have sensed her uncertainty and he walked over to the trunk of the tree. He held out his bloodied hand.

"Here, let me help you." Connor offered. He was…certainly a gentlemen, despite the blood.

Evie looked down at his hand and then back at him. A closer look at his face, she saw a pair of amber eyes gazing up at her. She had never seen that eye color before. Her heart raced a bit as she reached out with her hand and took hold of his, her hands were so small compared to his. 

His grip on her hand was firm, she knew he wouldn't let her go. She stood up and made the jump down from the divided tree trunk.

The female assassin landed nicely on her feet in front of the male, thanks to Connor. No pain had shot through her, this was good. She smiled at him.

"Thank you…I know not to upset doctors or nurses. Back home, I knew a nurse who was really quite tough and very no nonsense." Miss Nightingale was a tough woman indeed, it was almost scary. Jacob had gone into her clinic once after he had fallen off a small building and sprained his wrist. Not only did she help him, but berated him for his recklessness.

Connor gave her a faint smile of amusement. "I have never seen Doctor White cross with anyone, but that does not he has not been."

His expression did change though, one of inquisitiveness. "Where is home?"

"Crawley, England." There was no reason to lie about that. The city was standing even as she spoke and even then, it would be quite difficult for him to dispute the cities' existence.

Connor stared at her in silence for quite some time. His amber eyes seemed to search her own in silence. He seemed to accept this and nodded. Evie felt relief hit her and she tried not to show it. Connor spoke up again, "We should return to Achilles, he will want to talk to you as well."

"Yes…" Evie suddenly looked down and noticed that her hand was still interlaced with his. His eyes fell to their hands too and Evie felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She quickly broke the hand contact and brushed some hair out of her face. "I agree. Lead the way."

Connor nodded quickly and side-stepped away from her, leading her back to the mansion in silence. Evie followed and looked down at her hand. She had held his hand…it had felt nice and comforting, it felt so strange.

Holding Jayadeep's hand felt nice too, but there were other reasons why she loved him, two being his intelligence and even his resourcefulness. Despite being known as a failure of an assassin in his father's eyes, she knew how much Jayadeep worked to get to where he was. Because of his help, she and Jacob were able to take London back from the Templar forces. Evie's chest swelled with pride, but also panic when she saw Jayadeep land a blow on Starrick in their last fight. Jayadeep was an amazing man in his own right.

Evie missed him above all and especially the flowers he would bring her. The last flower he had given was left on her bed on the train, it was a yellow tulip.  _ Hopelessly in love.  _ Evie thought with a bright smile on her face.

She would return to her fiancé someday, finally marry him, and they would go to India. That was their plan. Evie was going to stick to that plan, but how? She had no way home.

_ I will find a way home.  _ Evie declared in her mind. She glanced to Connor who was still walking ahead of her. She could hear his boots crunching into the snow as he walked.  _ He crossed paths with a Piece of Eden or two in his life. Perhaps if he and I could find one…maybe it could send me back to the future. _

But that was a huge maybe.

For now though, she needed to concoct a lie that would explain her presence here…

Her hand had held his for such a small amount of time after he had helped her down from the tree that he had hardly noticed. For some reason, holding her hand felt…natural and his heart raced too. As he walked, Connor looked down at his own hand, the one that held her's. It felt good, but he also felt her strength in that hand as well. She had a firm grip as she held onto his hand, as she jumped from the tree.

Not only that, he got a good look at her eyes even from underneath her hood. They were the color of the sea, a sight he always saw on board the  _ Aquila  _ and truly, the sea was always a sight to behold.

The male assassin shook his head of these thoughts. He couldn't think about that right now. The talk with Achilles was approaching and he was more curious about her presence here in Colonies. Her accent suggested she was British after all, like his father. She was a British Assassin…but haven't Achilles told him that all the British Assassins were wiped out? Connor supposed that there could've been survivors, Evie appeared to be his age and could've been a recent recruit. Maybe there was still a small group running around in England? Crawley was the name of the place Evie mentioned as being "home".

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked over his shoulder to check on her. Her expression seemed to be neutral and…lost in thought underneath her hood. What was she thinking about, he wondered?

Once they entered the Davenport mansion, Connor walked into the dining room to find Achilles waiting there. He sat at the table with Evie's weapons spread out across the table. The cane-blade, the throwing knives, her gauntlet, an oddly shaped blade, and darts of poison. Aveline de Grandpré, an assassin in the south, supposedly had similar darts that she shot out from a pipe. But these darts fired out of her gauntlet, from what Achilles had demonstrated for him a day ago. 

Achilles lifted his head up and greeted Evie as she entered the room. Connor hadn't noticed she had pulled off her hood. It revealed long hair tied back, not the intricate bun he had discovered her wearing days ago. He watched her sit down in one of the chairs. The longer his eyes lingered on her, the more his cheeks reddened and he took a seat beside her.

Achilles spoke first, looking to Evie and tapped his cane against the floor. "Well, you must be feeling better Miss Mir. But, I guess after sleeping for three days, one would get a little restless."

Evie blinked in surprise and then folded her arms. Her expression shifted to a scowl, her eyes lowered to the ground. "Three days…I suppose that would make sense. With how much blood I lost…anyone would be exhausted."

"We are glad that you are fine at least. Doctor White had faith you would recover." Connor added.

Evie nodded and Achilles then addressed Evie again. Ratonhnhaké:ton could see that Achilles was studying. "How is it you came to be here? I was under the impression that our brothers and sisters in Britain were wiped out."

"Yes…well, a small group managed to survive, it was run by my father and mother. We lived far from London, in Crawley. Our mother died giving birth to my brother and I. My father raised Jacob and I to become assassins before…he died. That was about a year ago." Evie's head hung and the sadness was evident on her face.

Connor lowered his gaze. Evie never knew her mother…while Connor never really knew his father, but they had also lost a parent too. That was two things they had in common. He could just picture his mother's face as she sent him away…so he wouldn't watch her die. His fist clenched.

Achilles nodded, his expression was filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry for you loss…where is your twin brother? Why didn't he travel with you?"

Evie appeared to be hesitant now. Her eyes landed on the table, looking to her cane-sword. She answered. "My brother and I…despite having the same birthday, have our differences. Jacob is…more brash and runs into fights without a plan. He has a good heart though. He stayed in Crawley, he didn't want to come and wanted to stay near our grandmother."

A smile came to her face at that. It was a sad smile though, one that Connor would often see on his mother's lips.

"I see…I have never heard of twin assassins before. So I suppose it would be fair to say that you're both different. Though…it still doesn't explain your presence here."

He saw her bite her lip and then her expression shift again. It looked serious and her sea colored eyes met Achilles. "I came to find more information on the Pieces of Eden."

Achilles was now frozen in place. A terrified expression crossed his face and Ratonhnhaké:ton frowned at this. Uneasiness was coming off of the old man, an uneasiness that the native had never seen in his mentor before. Connor glanced over to Evie, who seem to see this as well. She seemed just as confused as he was. Achilles stood up and his expression became unreadable, he hobbled over to the nearest window and gaped out it in silence.

Connor had never seen him like this…a Piece of Eden…was it like that crystal ball the Clan Mother had? Evie seemed to have some knowledge of the Pieces of Eden it would seem.

Connor looked to Achilles again, worriedly. The old man just stared outside, presumably lost in thought. "How much do you know about those artifacts?"

Evie was hesitant again, probably worried about his reaction. "I have been reading about them since I was little. I drank up all the information my father taught me about our creed and about those artifacts. I know that they are associated with the First Civilization and that many men and women in our brotherhoods have come into contact with them in the past. I want to make sure they stay out of Templar hands."

This was met with silence.

"Connor, it appears Miss Mir will be staying here with us for quite some time. I assume you can show her the downstairs area yourself." Achilles directed his words to his apprentice.

"Of course Achilles." Connor nodded and scooted the chair back, getting back onto his feet. Achilles seem to trust her enough it seemed. That seemed…very unusual about him. He looked over to Evie and gestured for her to follow.

He turned his back to her, walking from the dining room into the hallway. He could hear her chair scoot against the ground and the sound of her footsteps following. Connor waited for her to come behind him and then reached over to pull the lever, opening the secret basement. He couldn't see her reaction to the secret door and he led her down the stairs in silence. Connor had descended these stairs so many times within the last few years that he had lost count.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped in front of the wall of the Templar to be assassinated or have been. At the very top, a portrait of his father, who stared down at him. He had only seen Haytham Kenway from afar…he never had the pleasure of exchanging words with his father.

Evie stared up at the wall and folded her arms, she looked fascinated by this. She looked to Connor. "Three targets down…I suppose Mr. Davenport wants me to aid you in the rest?"

"Perhaps…but for now, you will need to rest until Doctor White clears you." The male Assassin stated.

"Indeed…Haytham Kenway and Charles Lee…" Evie mused aloud as she gaped at the wall.

"Yes…" What would happen the day he had to confront his father? What would he say to Haytham?

Evie tilted her head and looked to him. Her eyes followed his as he stared up at the Grandmaster's portrait. She bit her lip and then reached over, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe for now, you could show me around the Homestead. I would like to get a better lay of the land."

A smile bloomed on his face and he nodded. "Of course. Maria has been wanting to see you…in fact, so do the rest of the assassins in our brotherhood. I would also like to see your skills in combat too."


	4. Show Me What you got!

Chapter 3

 

_Desmond was forcefully pulled from the Animus and his head started to ache. Honestly, the others should let him have more breaks, this was getting to be hard to deal with. He heard mutters amongst his father, Shaun, and Rebecca, while huddling around Rebecca's computer. He frowned, what were they going on about over there? What was so important that he had to be pulled from the Animus? With a groan, he stood up from what was dubbed "Rebecca's baby" and rubbed his head._

_Once on his feet, he stretched his legs and arms. His body had been inactive for a while and he should probably go for a quick run around the temple. Man, how long had it been since he had a break anyways?_

_"It can't be. There's no bloody way." Desmond heard Shaun say incredulously._

_"Hey, what's going on over there? Why'd you pull me out of the Animus all of a sudden?" Desmond inquired, walking over to the small group. His father was staring down at the screen with his hand holding his chin as he gaped down at it._

_"There's an anomaly in the Animus…I mean…it has to be." Shaun responded first, looking to Desmond. Desmond had never seen the Brit looked so freaked out like this. What the hell was going on? Then Shaun shifted his gaze to Rebecca. "Ri-Right Rebecca?"_

_Rebecca gave Shaun the same mystified look that he had. She shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know! I have never seen anything like this before! It doesn't appear to be a glitch, but th-this is certainly impossible."_

_"Slow down. What's got the two of you so freaked out all of a sudden?" Was it that mysterious woman that Connor found? This assassin from Britain? When in Connor's memories, Desmond could feel his ancestor's emotions. Connor seemed to be feel...happy around her, but there was also some uneasiness._

_"This woman…Evie Mir." William Miles answered for the younger star-struck assassins. His eyes were still on the screen even as he talked to Desmond. His father gestured for him to come look over at the screen. "She's not from that era. Those weapons…they are from a later time period."_

_Desmond wandered over and examined the weapons. True, Connor and Achilles suspected something was up with Evie as they examined the strange weapons she had. William then spoke up again, pointing at the kukri blade. "That blade especially. That type of blade wasn't introduced to the British Assassins until the British began colonizing India in the 1800s. This woman is from another time period."_

_Desmond frowned. "Alright…then what's she doing in the 1700s during the Revolutionary War? And who the hell is she?"_

_"Given the context she gave us, she was born in Crawley with a twin brother named Jacob. We can search through our database on past Assassins…" Shaun spoke up from his computer terminal. Desmond raised his eyebrow, when did the Brit get back to his computer? Shaun pounded his fingers on his keyboard as he cross-referenced for the information. "It shouldn't be too hard to find twin assassins from the 1800s, it's quite fascinating actually…"_

_He trailed off and Desmond looked to Rebecca, who went to back to her terminal as well. She started to tinker with the Animus. Desmond asked Rebecca, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think Rebecca? Is the Animus just glitching out? Could she be having some sort of malfunction or something like that?"_

_"Nah, baby is working just fine. There's been no issues, even after this Evie Mir popped up." Rebecca still looked puzzled by this whole mess._

_"Ah-hah! Here we go!" The three other assassins looked in Shaun's direction. He adjusted his glasses as he read. "I don't know about an Evie Mir, but I found an Evie Frye. British Assassin, born 1847 with a twin brother named Jacob. They took back London together from Crawford Starrick towards the end of 1868."_

_Shaun scanned the article once more and he frowned. "Strange…this is very strange if I say so myself. The rest of her profile…"_

_William Miles strolled over to the computer and looked over Shaun's shoulders. He narrowed his eyes. "It's…unfinished…"_

_Rebecca frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Unfinished? Maybe we don't have enough information about her."_

_"Maybe but…" Shaun hesitated. Desmond sensed the uneasiness coming from the Brit. The Brit continued after clearing his throat. "The last entry was that she disappeared in 1869, right before her wedding to Jayadeep. Jayadeep Mir."_

_"That explains the last name she used. She's really smart to hide her name like that." Rebecca commented with a grin._

_Desmond folded his arms and looked back at the screenshot picture of Evie from Connor's memories. Evie Frye somehow ended up in the past, but how? The rest of the team was silent in contemplation of this impossible situation. Then again, what the Assassins had experienced in the past seemed impossible too right? Ezio talking to Minerva, the Pieces of Eden, all of it. Desmond just rubbed his head with a scowl. When did his life and his ancestor's lives become more complicated?_

The next few days were filled with introductions. The residents of the Homestead were very friendly people and Connor seemed very comfortable around all of them. Each resident was unique in their own ways.

Catherine and Godfrey were a Scottish family, Godfrey worked as a lumberjack while Catherine took care of the children. Their family was close to another, Diana and Terry. When Connor introduced Evie to the couple, Godfrey seemed off put by her at first. His expression was scrunched up as he looked over her. Evie knew there had been a lot of bad blood between the Scots and Brits for a long time now. Catherine was the one who stopped that and elbowed her husband in the side.

"Give the lass a chance Godfrey! She means no harm." Catherine scolded the dark haired man and then looked to Evie with a smile. "Any friend of Connor's is a friend of ours. Welcome to the Homestead Miss Evie."

Myriam, Evie swore, Jacob would immediately befriend her and try to bring her into the Rooks. Myriam was a wild and fiercely independent huntress. She was definitely a woman who went against her Society's norms, something that Evie herself did. At the ball where she and her brother took down Starrick, had been the first time she had worn a gown in quite some time. Victorian dresses were quite uncomfortable for Evie and preferred her Assassin clothes or her fight club clothes.

Norris was miner for the homestead and was currently courting Myriam. He seemed to be a humble man with an accent that sometimes she couldn't fully understand. Norris reminded Evie of Jayadeep a little.

"If you ever need some quality fur, let me know. I know where to get the best fur to wear during the cold." Myriam gave her a grin and winked.

"That would be appreciated actually. Connor and I are going to travel soon, I don't think he has any clothes my size." Evie admitted, her face reddening a little.

"I'll make you some furs to wear then! It'll take me a few days, but I'll get it done."

Maria's eyes lit up when Evie and Connor had been let into her mother's house. It seemed the little girl had been genuinely concerned about her health. Evie couldn't help but smile when the girl ran over and embraced her middle. With Connor's hood down, she could see the hint of amusement on his face as he watched the little girl start to chatter at her.

"Are you feeling better Miss Evie? I came by every day to visit you, but Connor always said you were asleep." Maria asked her, curiosity on her face.

"I am. Doctor White is very good at his job."

"My, I haven't seen Maria taken with anyone since Connor brought us here." Maria's mother, Ellen spoke up as her daughter held onto Evie. There was a smile on her face.

Ellen was a seamstress and a single mother. Evie was impressed by the work this woman did and that she managed to raise a child by herself. Evie observed an outfit, it was dress clothes for a man. The detail into the dress clothes was amazing and every stitch was perfect. Ellen had put in a lot of work into this outfit. She had spools of silk and other types of fabrics on shelves and dyes were near the fabric as well.

There were finished outfits on mannequins on the side, mostly women's clothing. One of the outfits was a light green dress, one similar to what Ellen wore. Another seemed to be clothes that suited Myriam more than anyone else.

"Do you promise to come play with me Miss Evie? The others want to meet you!" Maria asked her.

"Sure, I would love to." Evie smiled in response.

In the following days, Evie met the other assassins under Connor's tutelage. Stephane Chapheau, Duncan Little, Clipper Wilkinson, and Deborah Carter were the highest ranking assassins amongst his brotherhood. But they didn't have the traditional look of the assassins, they wore plain clothes and hid their hidden blades underneath their long sleeve tunics. Even the newest recruits looked like any Colonial citizen out there. Connor appeared to be the only assassin to be wearing the robes.

Evie recalled reading about the downfall of the Colony Brotherhood at the hands of Shay Cormac. A man that strayed from the creed because of the earthquake in Lisbon caused by a Piece of Eden falling apart. Truly, when she read about it, she wasn't sure if she should pity Shay Cormac or not. If the other assassins had calmed himself down long enough, perhaps the assassins could've prevented Shay from changing allegiances. Then Achilles wouldn't be paralyzed and Connor wouldn't be standing alone against these Templars.

Shay Cormac was still out there somewhere, still searching for some Pieces of Eden all around the world. And he wasn't on the Templar kill wall that Achilles created. She wondered when Shay Cormac would appear again to the Colonial Brotherhood.

Connor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Boston is up ahead. Are you ready?"

Evie gently pulled on the reigns of the horse she rode on as she looked over to him. Today, Connor wanted to see her in action and she was glad to do so. Evie nodded. "Yes…what did you have in mind for me to do?"

"The Siege of Boston occurred earlier this year and supposedly most of the British troops fled on ship. However, General Washington is doubtful and I tend to agree with him. One of our recruits has reported that there are spies still roaming the streets. I will point out a spy for you and you will need to find out any information he has and dispose of him, quietly." Connor explained the mission.

That was definitely an easy mission for Evie, a mission fit for a novice. Evie wouldn't argue with him though, he likely didn't trust her yet. This was her test and Evie was confident that she would pass. She nodded in response as their horses trudged through the snow. They roamed into the town and it was bustling with people in the streets.

These people were clinging to their furs as they walked along the streets. They were going into stores to buy their dinner for the night or heading to their homes. Evie and Connor guided their horses to the closest stable and hopped down from their saddles.

Connor left his horse at the stable and then motioned for her to follow him. He jumped onto a building, grabbing hold of a window and he pulled himself up towards the roof. Evie watched him and resisted the urge to shoot out her zip line towards the roof. These buildings were nothing compared to the ones that Evie would scale in London and the zip line was very useful back home. It was almost pointless to try it here.

Evie followed after him, leaping forward and grasping onto the building's window. She pulled herself up with ease and climbed up the side of the building. The cold air nipped at her bare face as she climbed and pulled herself up onto the roof, where Connor was waiting. Once he noticed her on the roof, he dashed forward and leapt over to the next roof, she followed him onto the next roof. Connor then walked to the edge of the roof and kneeled down, looking down onto the street. Evie raised her eyebrow and kneeled down beside him.

Connor appeared to be watching a man wondering down the street. He was wearing a long dark blue coat with a dark brown vest that hid a white dress shirt and dark blue trousers. He looked like a fairly well off man, Evie could even spot a sheathed sword tied to his side. Evie glanced to Connor then activated her second sight, the Eagle vision and looked to the man. He was glowing gold, it seemed that this was the target that Connor had chosen for her.

"There, follow that man." Connor pointed to the man that Evie had already spotted.

"Alright," Evie replied, looking to Connor with her Eagle vision meeting his own. She gave him a grin and she reached up to pull the hood over her head as Connor gaped back at her with shocked, glowing gold eyes. "I'll be back."

Evie began to formulate a plan in her head of how she could go about this. She stood up and leapt forward, grasping hold of the next roof from where Connor was and pulled herself up. She watched the man as he continued down the street and silently followed him from the top of the roof tops. _This man isn't a native to Boston, he has to be staying in a nearby inn. I'll follow him there._ Evie thought as she paused to see him starting to scan the area around him for anyone tailing him.

She stopped and hid behind a chimney as he looked around. She stared down at him from the roof as he checked out the area and then he continued down the street on his stroll. Evie could faintly hear his feet crunching into the snow as he walked away and she continued by rooftop. The lights in the homes began to shut off down the streets and Evie looked towards the man. _I could attack him now, find out where the inn is, kill him, and find his correspondents there. Or I continue to follow him to the inn, eavesdrop on where his room is, sneak into his room before he gets there, and assassinate him once he's inside_. Her brain raced as she thought of several approaches to this situation.

The spy walked down the street and in the distance, Evie spotted an Inn and the lights burned brightly. She could hear the music inside playing and she saw the spy heading directly to the door. Evie then turned in the direction of the alleyway and jumped down. She rolled onto the ground as she landed and was on her feet in seconds. She ran to the end of the alleyway and peeked around the corner to see the man entering the inn.

With the door swinging shut, Evie rushed down the street. _Looks like the second plan was going to be the main plan after all._ Evie then stopped in front of the door and pulled off her hood. She opened the door and entered the boisterous establishment.

Men were singing along with the music being played and toasting each other with their tins of ale. A man was playing a Fortepiano, he was leading the choir in the room. Evie walked in and activated her Eagle Sight and surveyed the room. Her golden target had found a seat towards the back and appeared to be waiting for something; probably for the establishment's best alcohol. Evie made her way to a nearby empty table and sat down, glancing at her target from the corner of her eye.

She watched a barmaid walk over and set down a tin of what Evie assumed was ale. He shooed off the barmaid and took a long swig of the drink. His expression twisted into a look of disgust, but he continued to sip the drink. Evie bit her lip and then spotted a barmaid nearby, gesturing for her to come.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Evie gestured to her target nearby and the barmaid nodded, going off to get her a tin.

_"God save America!_

_Free from despotic sway_

_'Till time shall end_

_Hushed be the din of arms,_

_And to fierce war's alarms;_

_Show in all its charms Heaven born peace!"_

The tavern burst into another song, it was an interesting tune. Evie smiled and tapped her finger against the table, moving perfectly along with the tune. Her target didn't seem to enjoy the tune, he just chugged the ale down and gestured for the barmaid to get him more ale. The man just wanted to drink his troubles away she supposed. Evie gave a smile to the barmaid as she set the tin on the table. Evie scooped up the tin and took a drink.

She had to hold in a wince, her skin began to crawl as the bitter, revolting liquid rolled down her throat. How did anyone stand to drink this revolting drink? She knew Jacob loved beer and London had many bars that served better drinks than this. Evie preferred wine, but this establishment likely didn't have anything that accommodating, but, she had to blend in somehow. Evie took another swig of her drink, resisting the urge to spat it back out.

_"God save great Washington,_

_Fair freedom's warlike son_

_Long to command._

_May every enemy,_

_Far from his presence flee,_

_And many grim tyrant_

_Fall by his hand."_

Her target took a couple more drinks as the music grew louder. There was a loud cheer from the other patrons and Evie continued to tap her finger along to the music. The man shuddered and then got up, heading for the stairs, heading to his room. He couldn't stand the music anymore, it was a betrayal of the British Empire. To him, these people belonged to the British. He hadn't even left a coin for the barmaid. Activating her Eagle sense, she observed and waited for him to go to the top of the stairs. She then took another drink of her tin then stood up from her seat and tossed some coins onto the table for the barmaid. Evie started for the stairs as well.

Once away from the light of the downstairs, Evie crouched down and pulled her hood over her head once more. She crept silently in the hallway, below, she could still hear the singing of the patrons, the patriots of Boston. The target, glowing gold in her vision, had entered his room and left the door open _. Well, that's sloppy_. Evie thought as she glided down the hallway in silence. Once she reached the door, she pressed herself to the wall and glanced inside. The man was sitting at a desk facing away from her, a candle light lit up the desk, a journal in particular, that he was writing furiously down in. He was mumbling under his breath and he seemed distracted.

Evie crept into the room, avoiding the candle light and moved behind the man. This was going to be easier than she anticipated. Evie flicked her wrist and the blade spring out, walking over to the golden glowing target. As she walked closer to him, she climbed up to her feet and injected the hidden blade right into his back, straight through his heart.

A gasp escaped from his lips as he was stabbed and then Evie pulled out the blade. He hunched over and his face smacked against the desk, narrowly avoiding the journal. His fingers were still twitching even as he laid there, dropping the writing utensil. Below, she could still hear the music playing, no one would be the wiser of what occurred upstairs.

With a satisfied smile on her lips, Evie snatched the journal from the desk and looked over the writing. Patrol times for patriots, names of the soldiers and their families, this was definitely what they were looking for. Evie tucked the journal underneath her Assassin's garb and headed for the window. She pulled open the window and pushed herself through to climb onto the sill of the window. Activating her Eagle vision, she saw that Connor was on a nearby roof watching her.

She hopped off the sill and then ran across the roof to the edge. Evie jumped to the roof Connor was on and she walked up to him, pulling out the journal and showing it to him.

"Done." Evie announced, handing the journal to him. Connor accepted the journal in silence and opened it, turning through the pages. He glanced through the pages before looking up to her again.

"Impressive. I have to ask, why didn't you kill him in the streets?" Connor questioned, he put the journal in his own garb.

"That was one of my plans, but I decided to go a different route. The deadliest predator is the one you cannot see." Evie smiled at him from underneath her hood.

Connor nodded. "You are very confident in your skills and I can see why. You even have the Second Sight."

He paused and folded his arms. "When were you going to inform me?"

"I knew sooner or later it would come out, but it also didn't seem relevant at the time." Evie responded and then a shot was rang out, causing both Assassins to tense up. She looked to Connor. "Is it the British? I thought the majority of the army left?"

"Not likely." Connor answered and then started sprinting along the rooftop, heading for the shot. Evie followed after him, curious about what was going on.

They entered the scene to see a man chasing after another with a gun in his hands. Evie scowled at this, sometimes she would come across scenes like this in London, but it was usually between the Rooks, Blighters, or the police. Evie would see scenes like this unfold and she could never turn a blind eye to it. Evie Frye was the co-leader to the Rooks after all and the Rooks looked up to her, even if the entire concept of the gang was utterly ridiculous and was her brother's doing.

Connor looked ready to jump down and assassinate him himself when Evie held out her hand to stop him. He tilted his head slightly as he looked to the female Assassin. Evie pointed her gauntlet towards the man with the gun and shot out the green poison filled dart at the man. He was struck and suddenly he staggered backward, dropping the gun. He began to cry out and run around like an insane man. Evie could see that the other man involved was backing away and sprinted off in the other direction.

Evie looked to her supply of darts and frowned before looking to Connor. "Looks like I'm low on my Hallucinogenic targets. Do you have any with you or know a shop that sells them?"

"No, but I do know an Assassin that has darts like those." Connor was staring down at the man who was struck by the dart. He was starting to slow down and he was staggering, muttering something unintelligible before crumpling to the ground. Connor continued and looked over to her. "I can send her a letter. She will be happy to send some up north. She's not only an Assassin, but a business woman as well."

"My, sounds like a busy woman." Evie smiled at him cringed a little. She rubbed her injured shoulder. "Well, busier than us I should say."

Connor nodded and then he looked to her shoulder. "How is your shoulder? Is it still hurting?"

"A little, but it is feeling quite better than before." Evie admitted, rubbing her shoulder.

Connor nodded then turned his head to stare off into the distance. Evie released her shoulder and then looked in the direction that he was staring off to. He was staring off into Boston's harbor. Evie often wandered what Connor was thinking about. He was really hard for her to read, not just because he hid his face behind his hood, but in general, Connor Kenway was very hard to get a read on. What was he thinking about? Connor reached up and was rubbing his chin before looking over to Evie.

"Evie, have you ever heard of the privateer Captain Kidd?"

Evie's face lit up and she added happily. "Yes, of course! He attacked and took an Armenian ship that carried riches that many kings would envy. Captain Kidd was also captured and arrested here in Boston too. We are standing in a city with so much history, did you know that? I have always wondered what happened to his treasure."

She saw a hint of a smile cross Connor's lips as she went on her rant. Her cheeks reddened a little. "I'm sorry…I am a very curious person."

"No need for an apology Evie. It's… charming." Connor responded, she could hear a hint of timidity. He continued. "How would you like to join me to find Kidd's treasure?"

Evie's face lit up even more, enticed by this idea. "Yes! Do we have proper transportation?"

"I had not told I was a captain of a ship? Well, I will have to introduce you to the _Aquila_."


	5. Brawls and Names

Chapter 4

 

Spring, 1777

_"My name was Captain Kidd_

_And God's laws I did forbid,_

_And so wickedly I did_

_as I sailed, as I sailed."_

Evie sang alongside the men as they sang about the famous Captain as she propped her elbows on the railing of the ship. The female assassin tapped her foot as she joined the men in the singing, it was rather catchy tune. She found much of the music of this time period rather catchy honestly. She faced the open sea and stared into the distance, she inhaled the sea air with a smile. The air was warm too, it felt like a blanket that wrapped around her tightly.

Evie had never been down this far south, hell, this was technically the first time she had ever been a passenger on a boat. Though with the story she conjured up for Connor and Achilles, this would count as her second trip on a boat.

Her first trip on the ship should have been with Jayadeep. She should have been standing alongside her future husband and happily holding onto his hand as they sailed to India. Her fingers would be brushing against his as they held hands and would find their gold rings grazed against each other. It would during their honeymoon period too.

But it was not meant to be right now. Still, she missed Jayadeep…she missed her brother.

Evie looked over to Connor who was busy steering the _Aquila_ along the seas. He gawked into the distance, likely not aware of her gaze upon him. His blue captain outfit seemed to fit the Native Assassin well and he seemed comfort in it too. The way he held the wheel with a firm grasp and turned it with ease showed off his strength. He stood tall and proud as he navigated these treacherous seas. It was like he was a natural at this _. He has Edward Kenway's blood, a great pirate and Assassin._ Evie thought with a smile.

The men seemed to hold him in high respect too. Never a harsh word was spoken about the captain from what Evie observed. They were loyal and boisterous sailors, singing at the top of their lungs as they worked to keep the ship operating.

"Miss Mir, how is the _Aquila_ treating you?" Mr. Faulkner's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder to the older man. He was standing tall with his arms folded behind him.

When Connor brought her back to the Homestead just a few months ago, he brought her down to a small bay where the _Aquila_ was anchored. And what a ship the _Aquila_ was. Evie had never seen a ship as big as this one. Connor explained to her it was French built ship and that it was once captained by Robert Faulkner and now his first mate. Faulkner greeted them with loud cheer of enthusiasm and was introduced to the British Assassin.

_"Ahh! By some miracle you had outlasted the Templar presence in Britain. It's always good to meet a fellow brother Miss Mir!" Faulkner greeted her and clapped her on the back. Evie smiled nervously in return._

_"It is good to make your acquaintance Mr. Faulkner. Connor speaks very highly of you and the Aquila both." Evie responded in kind._

_"Ahh yes, isn't she a beauty?" Faulkner turned his head to admire the ship. He looked back to Evie and gestured to Connor beside her. "The fastest ship in the Atlantic she is! The lad here helped bring her back to life. Now she's a war ship to be feared with Connor here at the wheel."_

_Evie had noted that Connor shifted his position a little, he was quite the humble man. Connor spoke up in a commanding tone. "Mr. Faulkner, have the men and ship prepared to leave in a month for Oak Island. We will be beginning our search for Captain Kidd's treasure."_

_Faulkner's eyes lit up with attentiveness at this order then bowed his head. "Aye Captain! Been wondering when we'd set out, then again, the treasure isn't going anywhere I suppose. Have you ever gone treasure hunting Miss Mir?"_

_"No Mr. Faulkner, but I think I shall enjoy this trip for certain."_

During the month of preparation, Connor allowed Evie to study the torn up leather map, reading the directions to where to find this treasure. Evie studied the words with fascination and read them aloud many times as she scanned it. "It lies under the eagle's bed, near the wolf's abode, close to a tree kissed by fire and abreast the rock that does not fit." They were likely landmarks on this Oak Island, what both Evie and Faulkner deduced.

"She is a smooth sailor Mr. Faulkner. You should be proud of this fine vessel." Evie complimented the ship, glancing around at it. She looked down to the deck and saw that some of the men were starting to form what looked like a brawling match. It was close to evening, so the men were likely using this time to buckle down after a hard day's work.

Faulkner followed her gaze and looked to the men. "Ahh, looks like the crew are getting ready for a brawl. The Captain allows it, but never joins in. I tell the lad that it's good for ship moral. You interested Miss Mir?"

Evie's face bloomed with pride. "Back in Crawley, my brother and I are considered the best brawlers. Do you think they would allow me to join in?"

"Aye, maybe. The men could always use a new challenger." Faulkner grinned at her and calls out to the men on the deck. Evie looked to Connor who was just grinning. "Connor's fine partner wishes a match with ya men!"

The men looked in their direction and they looked to each other inquisitively. Their eyes then moved to their captain who was still stirring the wheel. Connor looked over to Evie as well then smiled at her. They shared a mutual understanding for this. Connor announced to the men in his loud voice.

"Do not worry men. I assure you that Ms. Mir will give you quite the challenge!"

Evie grinned a gigantic smile at the approval and then men gave out a cheer. Faulkner clapped his hands together happily as Evie bowed her head at him. Evie rushed over to the in order quarters to change into her fight club gear. The Frye pulled off her cape-coat and long sleeve dark top, folding them properly and setting them on top of the nearby desk. She set her gauntlet on top the pile and fished out her bandages from her pouch inside her cape-coat combination.

This was going to be exhilarating. It had been a while since she had experienced any sort of brawl with anyone. Even the brawls with her younger brother when they were young were exciting to her. The fight club matches were always a fun thing for Evie to attend. It helped her deal with the excessive stress that she got from her Assassin activities and her brother's antics.

Evie wrapped the bandages around her hands, tightening the bandages around her hands. She punch the air a couple of times before stepping back outside into the fray. Time to let out some pent up energy.

Connor could hear the men cheering from the deck and found himself smiling. He wondered how the men were faring against his fellow Assassin. Evie seemed eager to jump into the fighting down there, almost as eager as she was when reading one of the books they kept in their small library at the Homestead. Evie Mir was certainly an energetic woman, always ready to learn something new it seemed. She drank up knowledge that Achilles and he gave her like an alcoholic would a pint. Whether it was information from the area around the Homestead, past battle plans Connor had, or even just the almanacs Connor had collected from Boston, Evie read everything. It made days at the Homestead go by quicker it seemed, with her around.

Training also seemed to be more thrilling. Evie's specificity was stealth and could disappear so easily, it took Connor, without using the Second Sight, more than 10 minutes to locate her. Even when he located her, she pounced on him, landing right on top of him. Her hidden blade remained in its gauntlet until she was standing over him with the blade ejected out, hovering close to his neck. She gave him a victorious smirk.

_"I win." Evie had proclaimed to him. She then got off of him and held out her hand to his. "How about a rematch?"_

_Truly, he would have to ask her how she blended in so well. Then again, he had something to teach her too. During their training, Connor hid in a bunch of nearby bushes and it took Evie some time as well to locate him, without her Second Sense. She was wandering around the area of the bush when Connor got the playful thought and a smirk had crossed his face. Connor watched her as she strolled past the bush a couple of times then on the final time, Connor reached out and grabbed her. He pulled Evie into the bush with him._

_"C-Connor!"_

_Evie let out a cry as she was dragged into the bush by a now laughing Connor. The female assassin gave him a look as he continued to laugh then Evie elbowed him in the side. The male assassin let out a strangled cry, but managed to continue laughing until he was struck by a snowball to the face. Connor looked to her, he saw through the snow melting on his face to see her smirking up at him._

_"Hmm, perhaps I deserved that." Connor mumbled in response, his hand reached around him to pick up some snow. Evie smirked and nodded, her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't looking. Connor then threw the snow at her in return. "Now I will have my revenge!"_

_Evie shrieked with laughter as she was hit with the snow and throw some back in return. She shouted back that she would get him back for that! He laughed in return and their snow play continued happily._

Certainly, Evie Mir made things at the Homestead more interesting. Prior to her arrival to the Homestead, Connor couldn't remember the last time that he even laughed. She definitely made life a little more bearable as an Assassin. This made Connor wonder what she was like around her twin brother Jacob, she spoke of him fondly and other times with annoyance. Was that what it was like to have siblings Connor couldn't help but wonder about that?

"It appears your partner is quite the excellent fighter Cap'n. She's just as brutal with her fists as you are with your tomahawk." Faulkner called out from the right of Connor. He was looking down at the fighting going on.

Connor raised his eyebrow with interest. He hadn't really seen Evie getting into fights, the past few months was just him seeing her skills. Her stealth skills and her stealth killing skills were what her training consisted of. He showed her how to hide in bushes around the frontier around the Homestead and Boston.

"Mr. Faulkner, take over the wheel for me." Connor announced to the older man. Faulkner looked over with a grin and then nodded in acceptance. He probably understood Connor's desire to observe the fights.

Once Faulkner took control of the wheel, Connor replaced him to observe the fighting from the deck. There were three men in the circle made by the rest of the men with Evie in the middle of it. She wore a simple pair of brown trousers, a white short-sleeve blouse, and wrappings around her knuckles, to preserve them from getting too bruised and bloodied up. Evie definitely stood out among the shirtless crew members of the _Aquila._

Now it appeared a match was starting. The one of the men in the circle with Evie began to charge at her and she responded by avoiding a hit, ducking underneath him then responding with a punch to the face. Catching him off guard, she reached up with both hands and pulled at their ears, stunning them and forcing them to hang his head. Another man attempted to surprise her from another angle, but Evie managed to avoid that as well, however, not going in for an attack this time around.

The first man had his defense back up, his arms over his face as Evie turned back to him. She approached him and brought up her knee, slamming it right into his face. The man let out a gasp of pain and stumbled backward then Evie grabbed him by the ears like she had the first time, stunning him. She then battered him with her fists until he collapsed to the ground, presumably unconscious. The other two opponents in the ring appeared to be a little deterred by this.

Evie smiled at the other two men and gestured for them to come at her. The previous man that had tried to sneak up on her went forward, cautiously this time with his arms up to guard himself. Evie pulled a few punches against his arms, though it did nothing to deter the man and he tried to at her with his fists, but she managed to avoid it. Instead, she caught his arm and tossed him off to the side, a tactic that most Assassins used on enemies. With him off guard, she grabbed at his arm around, firmly gripping it, she slammed her own face into his before laying on some more punches to the face, and Connor could see blood explode from his crewman's face. He let out a groan while Evie jammed her knee into the man's side and he collapsed on the spot.

The third man looked very hesitant to even attack the female Assassin.

Faulkner was right, she was brutal. Without a sword or even a hidden blade for that matter, she could literally beat the hell out of someone with her fists. He watched her movements, impressed by her abilities. What did their British brethren teach their apprentices? Maybe there was more Connor could learn from her after all.

Connor saw Evie waltz right up to the third man, whose defense was up, and rammed her knee right into his stomach. This broke his stance and she managed to gain hold of his arm, she sucker punched him before letting him stumble back. Evie was sweating like crazy, but she brushed the sweat from her forehead and then she ran at the man, she slams her fist his face a couple times before the crewman falls to the ground. The men cheered at her win and Evie grinned at all of them.

The male Assassin clapped and Evie looked up to Connor, a smile on her freckled face. Connor felt his face redden and warm up, why was his face red like this whenever she smiled at him? Why did she have such an effect on him?

Evie brushed the sweat from her face as she exited from the circle of men and went up to speak with Connor. Connor coughed and tried to hide his blushing face, putting his arms behind his back. "You are an excellent fighter Evie, our London brothers taught you well."

"Thank you, my father wanted us to be trained in hand-to-hand combat. There will be some times where our weapons will fail us, so our fists have to be used, he said that to us once." Evie explained as she came up to him. Connor scooted over so she could stand next to him and observe the men, continuing in their combat. She elbowed him gently in the arm. "You should try it out Connor. Fight clubs are quite exhilarating."

"Perhaps another time. As the captain of this ship, I should not get too distracted. These waters are dangerous, whether it be from the British or even Pirates." Connor declined politely. "Feel free to join in if you want Evie, the men could always use a good challenge."

"It would be my pleasure." Evie grinned and then asked. "I've never asked, what is the name of your people? I have often heard you mumbling in your native language and I could never figure out what you were saying."

"The Kanien'kehá:ka people, in English we are the "People of the Flint Place". We live on the frontier near the colony of New York." Connor told her as he gawked ahead at the open sea. He looked down at the ground. "I do miss them…I often wonder if they are doing well…"

Evie looked to him and blinked. Then she said, despite the obvious answer. "You're fighting for them."

"Yes. My people have been attacked by Templars before. The Templar are against Washington and so are the British. Therefore, our goals align and I fight alongside Washington, he is a good man. Perhaps when we return to shore, I will introduce you to him." Evie nodded in response, her face lighting up.

"I look forward to it." Evie smiled and she tilted her head to the side curiously. "Connor isn't your real name. What is your name?"

"Ratohnhaké:ton."

Evie nodded and then tried to say once, but her pronunciation was a bit jumbled. Connor couldn't help but smile softly as she tried a couple more times. He knew it was difficult for others to say his name, Achilles didn't even try really and gave him his English name Connor. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't mind his English name, he felt it suited him greatly.

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo'." Connor sounded it out loud for her, slowly of course."

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo." Evie tried this time and she smiled. "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo!"

Connor gave her a smile and tipped his head to her. "With practice, you will get better. I could teach you other words if you like."

"Perhaps simple words at first. Like…"yes" and "no" would be a good start, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes…I could do that."

 


End file.
